1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a sliding section that slides on a guide section when a moving body equipped with a recording section moves in a main scanning direction by being guided by the guide section.
2. Related Art
In related art, as a type of a recording apparatus, a printer is disclosed in which a sliding member (sliding section) comes into contact with a guide rail extending in a main scanning direction of a medium through lubricant such as grease in a carriage (moving body) that is equipped with a liquid ejecting head (recording section) and reciprocates (for example, see JP-A-2013-46972).
That is, the sliding member provided in the carriage in the printer has one side edge section extending so as to cross the main scanning direction in a position of one side in the main scanning direction, and the one side edge section has a divergent edge shape in which one end side portion and the other end side portion are positioned on one side in the main scanning direction from a nearly center portion in a direction crossing the main scanning direction. Thus, when the carriage is moved to one side in the main scanning direction, it is possible to scrape up the grease applied to the guide rail by the one side edge section having the divergent edge shape in the sliding member.
However, in the printer described above, usually, the carriage equipped with the liquid ejecting head reciprocates along the main scanning direction when printing is performed with respect to the medium. Thus, when the carriage moves to one side in the main scanning direction, the grease applied to the guide rail can be scraped up by the one side edge portion of the sliding member, but when the carriage moves to the other side in the main scanning direction, the grease applied to the guide rail cannot be scraped up by the sliding member. As a result, oil between the guide rail and the sliding member which slides when the carriage is moved cannot be ensured, and there is a concern that the guide rail or the sliding member will wear.
Moreover, such a problem is assumed to be almost common to recording apparatuses in which lubricant or the like is interposed between the sliding member and the guide section.